carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratings
You can find here the list of almost all the episodes of Dynasty and The Colbys ranked from the most-watched to the less watched. Somes episodes are missing, though, because their rating is unknow. There are all episodes of season 1 and some episodes of season 2 [Enter Alexis (21.1), Alexis' secret (2.3), Reconciliation (2.5), Viva Las Vegas (2.6), The Miscarriage (2.7), The Mid-East Meeting (2.8), The Psychiatrist (2.9), Blake's Blindness (2.12), The Party (2.15) & The Shakedown (2.20)] and season 3 [The Plea (3.1), The Roof (3.2), The Siblings (3.5), Mark (3.6), Kirby (3.7), Acapulco (3.9), The Search (3.11) & Battle Lines (3.17)]. Nielsen Media Research revised the number of television-equipped households upwards each year at that time so an episode of season 3 with a 25.8 rating was less watched than an episode of season 4 with a 25.7 rating. 1988-1989 season : single ratings point = 904,000 households 1987-1988 season : single ratings point = 886,000 households 1986-1987 season : single ratings point = 874,000 households 1985-1986 season : single ratings point = 859,000 households 1984-1985 season : single ratings point = 849,000 households 1983-1984 season : single ratings point = 838,000 households 1982-1983 season : single ratings point = 833,000 households 1981-1982 season : single ratings point = 815,000 households 1980-1981 season : single ratings point = 799,000 households Top ten * DY VI-01 The Aftermath (1985) 3rd (28.1) 24,137,900 households [most-watched episode of season 6 and of the whole series] * DY V-14 The Will (1985) 2nd (27.7) 23,517,300 households [most-watched episode of season 5] * DY V-17 Triangles (1985) 2nd (27) 22,923,000 households * DY V-15 The Treasure (1985) 4th (27) 22,923,000 households * DY IV-01 The Arrest (1983) 3rd (27.2) 22,793,600 households [most-watched episode of season 4] * DY III-24 The Cabin (1983) 1st (27.3) 22,740,900 households [most-watched episode of season 3] * DY V-11 Swept Away (1984) 1st (26.5) 22,498,500 households * DY V-04 The Rescue (1984) 1st (26.3) 22,328,700 households * DY V-13 The Avenger (1985) 2nd (26.2) 22,243,800 households * DY V-03 Fallon (1984) 1st (26.1) 22,158,900 households Top Twenty * DY V-12 That Holiday Spirit (1984) 1st (25.9) 21,989,100 households * DY V-29 Royal Wedding (1985) 2nd (25.9) 21,989,100 households * DY V-18 The Ball (1985) 2nd (25.9) 21,989,100 households * DY III-14 Madness (1983) 5th (26.3) 21,907,900 households * DY V-06 The Verdict (1984) 2nd (25.7) 21,819,300 households * DY IV-12 The Wedding (1983) 2nd (26) 21,788,000 households * DY IV-19 Steps (1984) 2nd (25.9) 21,704,200 households * DY IV-27 The Nightmare (1984) 3rd (25.7) 21,536,600 households * DY IV-14 Lancelot (1984) 3rd (25.7) 21,536,600 households * DY IV-10 The Proposal (1984) 4th (25.7) 21,536,600 households Top Thirty * DY III-03 The Wedding (1982) 3rd (25.8) 21,491,400 households * DY V-10 Krystina (1984) 3rd (25.3) 21,479,700 households * DY V-09 Domestic Intrigue (1984) 3rd (25.2) 21,394,800 households * DY V-02 The Mortgage (1984) 5th (25.1) 21,309,900 households * DY IV-16 A Little Girl (1984) 3rd (25.4) 21,285,200 households * DY V-16 Foreign Relations (1985) 3rd (25) 21,225,000 households * DY IV-25 The Engagement (1984) 1st (25.3) 21,201,400 households * DY IV-26 New Lady in Town (1984) 1st (25.2) 21,161,176 households * DY V-05 The Trial (1984) 2nd (24.9) 21,140,100 households * DY-IV-22 The Voice III (1984) 1st (25.2) 21,117,600 households Top Forty * DY V-21 Life and Death (1985) 2nd (24.8) 21,055,200 households * DY-IV-22 The Voice II (1984) 2nd (25.1) 21,033,800 households * DY III-19 Fathers and Sons (1983) 3rd (25.2) 20,991,600 households * DY IV-03 The Note (1983) 4th (25) 20,950,000 households * DY V-20 The Collapse (1985) 4th (24.6) 20,885,400 households * DY V-27 Kidnapped (1985) 2nd (24.5) 20,800,500 households * DY VI-06 The Titans I (1985) 5th (24.2) 20,787,800 households * DY VI-07 The Titans II (1985) 5th (24.2) 20,787,800 households * DY VI-16 The Vigil (1986) 5th (24.2) 20,787,800 households * DY IV-15 Seizure (1984) 6th (24.8) 20,782,400 households Top Fifty * DY V-08 The Secret (1984) 3rd (24.3) 20,630,700 households * DY-IV-22 The Voice I (1984) 1st (24.6) 20,614,800 households * DY V-23 Photo Finish (1985) 3rd (24.2) 20,545,800 households * DY III-21 The Vote (1983) 4th (24.6) 20,491,800 households * DY IV-09 Peter De Vilbis (1983) 7th (24.4) 20,447,200 households * DY V-22 Parental Consent (1985) 3rd (24) 20,376,000 households * DY IV-18 The Vigil (1984) 5th (24.2) 20,279,600 households * DY III-15 Two Flights to Haiti (1983) 4th (24.3) 20,241,900 households * DY VI-02 The Homecoming (1985) 5th (23.4) 20,100,600 households * DY VI-17 The Accident (1986) 4th (23.9) 20,028,200 households Top Sixty * DY IV-13 The Ring (1984) 5th (23.9) 20,028,200 households * DY V-07 Amanda (1984) 5th (23.5) 19,951,500 households * DY IV-11 Carousel (1983) 3rd (23.8) 19,944,400 households * DY IV-06 Tender Comrades (1983) 8th (23.8) 19,944,400 households * DY V-19 Circumstantial Evidence (1985) 5th (23.4) 19,866,600 households * DY IV-23 The Birthday (1984) 2nd (23.6) 19,776,800 households * DY V-25 Reconciliation (1985) 5th (23.1) 19,611,900 households * DY V-26 Sammy Jo (1985) 3rd (23.1) 19,611,900 households * DY VI-23 The Subpoenas (1986) 6th (22.6) 19,413,400 households * DY VI-20 The Dismissal (1986) 9th (22.6) 19,413,400 households Top Seventy * DY VI-03 The Californians (1985) 5th (22.5) 19,327,500 households * DY VI-19 The Divorce (1986) 6th (22.5) 19,327,500 households * DY III-23 The Threat (1983) 6th (23.2) 19,325,600 households * DY II-18 The Gun (1982) 7th (23.7) 19,315,500 households [most-watched episode of season 2] * DY IV-17 The Accident (1984) 8th (23) 19,274,000 households * DY VI-08 The Decision 5th (22.4) 19,241,600 households * DY IV-04 The Hearing I (1983) 7th (22.9) 19,190,200 households * DY V-24 The Crash (1985) 3rd (22.6) 19,187,400 households * TC I-01 The Celebration (1985) 9th (22.3) 19,155,700 households [most-watched episode of the 1st season of The Colbys and of the whole spin-off] * DIII-12 Samantha (1983) 7th (22.9) 19,075,700 households Top Eighty * DY VI-22 Masquerade (1986) 7th (22) 18,898,000 households * DY VI-05 The Gown (1985) 8th (22) 18,898,000 households * DY II-17 Mother and Son (1982) 11th (23) 18,745,000 households * DY III-22 The Dinner (1983) 4th (22.5) 18,742,500 households * DY III-18 Reunion in Singapore (1983) 6th (22.5) 18,742,500 households * DY IV-02 The Bungalow (1983) 4th (22.5) 18,855,000 households * DY V-01 Disappearance (1984) 4th (22.2) 18,847,800 households * DY VI-31 The Vendetta (1986) 4th (21.9) 18,812,100 households * DY III-10 The Locket (1982) 12th (22.5) 18,742,500 households * DY VI-10 The Close Call (1985) 8th (21.8) 18,726,200 households Top Ninety * DY V-28 The Heiress (1985) 3rd (21.9) 18,593,100 households [less-watched episode of season 5] * DY IV-05 The Hearing II (1983) 8th (22.1) 18,519,800 households * DY II-02 The Verdict (1981) 8th (22.7) 18,500,500 households * DY II-22 The Cliff (1982) 2nd (22.7) 18,419,000 households * DY VI-11 The Quarrels (1985) 12th (21.4) 18,382,600 households * DY III-20 The Downstairs Bride (1983) 7th (22) 18,326,000 households * DY VI-24 The Trial I (1986) 10th (21.3) 18,296,700 households * DY III-13 Danny (1983) 10th (21.8) 18,159,400 households * DY VI-26 The Vote (1986) 12th (21.1) 18,124,900 households * DY VI-14 Suspicions (1986) 18th (21.1) 18,124,900 households Top Hundred * DY IV-24 The Check (1984) 6th (21.6) 18,100,800 households * DY VI-27 The Warning (1986) 9th (21) 18,039,000 households * DY IV-08 Dex (1983) 7th (21.3) 17,849,400 households * DY II-16 The Baby (1982) 14th (21.8) 17,767,000 households * DY III-08 La Mirage (1982) 11th (21.3) 17,742,900 households * DY VI-09 The Proposal (1985) 13th (20.6) 17,695,400 households * DY I-14 The Iago Syndrome (1982) 16th (21.7) 17,685,500 households * DY VI-04 The Man (1985) 15th (20.6) 17,695,400 households * DY VI-30 The Triple-Cross (1986) 9th (20.5) 17,609,500 households * DY VII-01 The Victory (1986) 15th (20.1) 17,567,400 households [most-watched episode of season 7] Top Hundred and Ten * DY VI-15 The Alarm (1986) 17th (20.4) 17,523,600 households * DY II-21 The Two Princes (1982) 2nd (21.4) 17,441,000 households * DIII-16 The Mirror (1983) 12th (20.9) 17,409,700 households * DY VI-25 The Trial II (1986) 12th (20.2) 17,351,800 households * DY VI-20 Souvenirs (1986) 15th (20.2) 17,351,800 households * DY IV-07 Tracy (1983) 12th (20.6) 17,262,800 households [less-watched episode of season 4] * DY VI-12 The Roadhouse (1985) 11th (20) 17,180,000 households * DY VII-15 A Love Remembered Part II (1987) 20th (19.6) 17,130,400 households * DY II-19 The Fragment (1982) 12th (21) 17,115,000 households * DY II-04 Fallon's Father (1981) 15th (20.9) 17,033,500 households Top Hundred and Twenty * DY II-13 The Hearing (1982) 18th (20.9) 17,033,500 households * DY VI-21 Ben (1986) 15th (19.8) 17,008,200 households * DY VI-29 The Rescue (1986) 12th (19.5) 16,750,500 households * TC I-02 Conspiracy of Silence (1985) 19th (19.3) 16,578,700 households * DY II-11 The Car Explosion (1982) 19th (20.3) 16,544,500 households * DY VII-16 The Portrait (1987) 16th (18.9) 16,518,600 households * DY VI-28 The Cry (1986) 13th (19.2) 16,492,800 households * DY VII-02 Sideswiped (1986) 20th (18.7) 16,343,800 households * DY VII-14 A Love Remembered Part I (1987) 22th (18.7) 16,343,800 households * DY III-04 The Will (1982) 18th (19.6) 16,326,800 households Top Hundred and Thirty * TC I-18 The Wedding (1986) 17th (19) 16,321,000 households * DY VII-23 The Dress (1987) 17th (18.6) 16,256,400 households * DY VII-13 The Rig (1987) 26th (18.4) 16,081,600 households * DY VII-17 The Birthday (1987) 20th (18.2) 15,906,800 households * DY II-10 Steven and Sammy Jo Marry (1982) 25th (19.4) 15,811,000 households * DY VII-03 Focus (1986) 21th (17.8) 15,557,200 households * DY VII-18 The Test (1987) 23th (17.8) 15,557,200 households * DY VII-28 Shadow Play (1987) 14th (17.6) 15,382,400 households * DY VII-25 The Sublet (1987) 17th (17.4) 15,207,600 households * DY VI-13 The Solution (1985) 15th (17.7) 15,204,300 households [less-watched episode of season 6] Top Hundred and Forty * TC I-15 Burden of Proof (1986) 24th (17.6) 15,118,400 households * DY VII-10 The Letter (1986) 26th (17.2) 15,032,800 households * DY VII-04 Reward (1986) 22th (17) 14,858,000 households * TC I-16 My Father’s House (1986) 27th (17.2) 14,774,800 households * DY VII-26 The Confession (1987) 13th (16.9) 14,770,600 households * DY VII-19 The Mothers (1987) 34th (16.9) 14,770,600 households * DY VII-27 The Affair (1987) 14th (16.8) 14,683,200 households * DY VII-22 The Shower (1987) 24th (16.8) 14,683,200 households * DY VIII-01 The Siege Part I (1987) 29th (16.5) 14,619,000 households [most-watched episode of season 8] * DY VII-11 The Ball (1986) 28th (16.7) 14,595,800 households Top Hundred and Fifty * DY VII-05 The Arraignment (1986) 30th (16.7) 14,595,800 households * DY VII-09 The Secret (1986) 32th (16.7) 14,595,800 households * TC II-01 The Gathering Storm (1986) 28th (16.6) 14,508,400 households [most-watched episode of the 2nd season of The Colbys] * DY VIII-15 The Riffle (1988) 24th (16.3) 14,441,800 households * TC I-11 Thursday’s Child (1986) 33th (16.8) 14,431,200 households * DY VII-21 The Garage (1987) 24th (16.5) 14,421,000 households * DY VIII-22 Colorado’s Roulette (1988) 18th (16.1) 14,264,600 households * DY VII-24 Valez (1987) 28th (16.3) 14,246,200 households * DY VII-06 Romance (1986) 29th (16.2) 14,158,800 households * TC I-14 The Trial (1986) 35th (16.2) 13,915,800 households Top Hundred and Sixty * TC II-24 Dead End (1987) 28th (16) 13,984,000 households * TC I-24 Checkmate (1986) 18th (15.9) 13,658,100 households * TC I-07 The Reunion (1985) 21th (15.9) 13,658,100 households * DY VIII-10 The Fair (1987) 29th (15.7) 13,910,200 households * DY VII-08 The Choice (1987) 30th (15.9) 13,896,600 households * DY VII-07 The Mission (1986) 34th (15.6) 13,634,400 households * TC I-17 The Outcast (1986) 32th (15.7) 13,486,300 households * DY VIII-03 The Aftermath (1987) 26th (15.4) 13,467,200 households * DY VIII-02 The Siege Part II (1987) 31th (15.2) 13,467,200 households * DY VIII-04 The Announcement (1987) 33th (15.2) 13,467,200 households Top Hundred and Seventy * TC I-13 Fallon's Choice (1986) 41th (15.5) 13,314,500 households * DY VIII-18 Adam's Son (1988) 28th (15) 13,290,000 households * TC I-21 A Family Affair (1986) 23th (15.4) 13,228,600 households * DY VIII-09 The Setup (1987) 28th (14.9) 13,201,400 households * DY VIII-06 The Surrogate Part II (1987) 30th (14.9) 13,201,400 households * DY VIII-14 Images (1988) 35th (14.9) 13,201,400 households * DY VIII-17 The Warning (1988) 33th (14.9) 13,201,400 households * TC I-12 The Pact (1986) 37th (15) 12,885,000 households * TC I-05 Shadow of the Past (1985) 47th (15) 12,885,000 households * TC I-19 The Honeymoon (1986) 31th (14.9) 12,799,100 households Top Hundred and Eighty * TC I-20 Double Jeopardy (1986) 33th (14.9) 12,799,100 households * DY VIII-16 The Bracelet (1988) 23th (14.4) 12,758,400 households * TC I-06 A house Divided (1985) 39th (14.8) 12,713,200 households * TC I-04 Family Album (1985) 40th (14.8) 12,713,200 households * TC I-23 Anniversary Waltz (1986) 23th (14.6) 12,541,400 households * TC I-08 Fallen Idol (1986) 42th (14.6) 12,541,400 households * DY VIII-05 The Surrogate Part I (1987) 33th (13.8) 12,226,800 households * TC I-22 The Reckoning (1986) 31th (14.1) 12,111,900 households * DY VIII-21 The Proposal (1988) 37th (13.6) 12,049,600 households * DY VII-12 Fear (1986) 34th (13.7) 11,973,800 households Top Hundred and Ninety * DY VII-20 The Surgery (1987) 40th (13.7) 11,973,800 households [less-watched episode of season 7] * TC I-10 The Turning Point (1986) 50th (13.9) 11,940,100 households * TC II-25 Crossroads (1987) 45th (13.6) 11,886,400 households * TC I-09 The Letter (1986) 54th (13.6) 11,682,400 households * DY VIII-12 The Spoiler (1987) 39th (13.5) 11,961,000 households * DY VIII-07 The Primary (1987) 39th (13.4) 11,872,400 households * TC II-16 Manhunt (1987) 50th (13.4) 11,711,600 households * TC II-18 Guilty Party (1987) 52th (13.4) 11,711,600 households * DY VIII-08 The Testing (1987) 39th (13.3) 11,783,800 households * DY VIII-13 The Interview (1988) 50th (13.2) 11,695,200 households Top Two Hundred * DY IX-01 Broken Krystle (1988) 37th (12.8) 11,571,200 households [most-watched episode of season 9] * TC II-19 Fallon’s Baby 52th (13) 11,362,000 households * DY IX-02 A Touch of Sable (1988) 30th (12.4) 11,209,600 households * TC II-23 Betrayals (1987) 47th (12.8) 11,187,200 households * TC I-03 Moment of Truth (1985) 50th (13) 11,167,000 households [less-watched episode of the 1st season of The Colbys] * TC II-17 All Fall Down (1987) 50th (12.7) 11,099,800 households * DY VIII-20 The Trial (1988) 40th (12.3) 10,897,800 households * TC II-10 Bid for Freedom (1986) 54th (12.1) 10,575,400 households * TC II-14 The Legacy (1987) 57th (12.1) 10,575,400 households * TC II-20 Answered Prayers (1987) 52th (12) 10,488,000 households Top Two Hundred and Ten * TC II-15 The Home Wrecker (1987) 62th (12) 10,488,000 households * TC II-13 Power Plays (1986) 50th (11.9) 10,400,600 households * DY VIII-11 The New Moguls (1987) 35th (11.7) 10,366,200 households * TC II-11 Sanctuary (1986) 57th (11.8) 10,313,200 households * DY IX-03 She’s Back (1988) 53th (10.9) 9,853,600 households * DY VIII-19 The Scandal (1988) 53th (11.1) 9,834,600 households [less-watched episode of season 8] * DY IX-16 Grimes and Punishment (1989) 56th (10.9) 9,853,600 households * DY IX-19 No Bones About It (1989) 45th (10.9) 9,853,600 households * DY IX-22 Catch 22 (1989) 47th (10.8) 9,763,200 households * DY IX-08 The Wedding (1988) 54th (10.8) 9,763,200 households Top Two Hundred and Twenty * DY IX-07 The Last Hurrah (1988) 55th (10.8) 9,763,200 households * DY IX-05 Alexis in Blunderland (1988) 53th (10.7) 9,672,800 households * DY IX-10 Delta Woe (1989) 55th (10.7) 9,672,800 households * TC II-21 Return Engagement (1987) 53th (11) 9,614,000 households * DY IX-18 Tale of the Tape (1989) 51th (10.6) 9,582,400 households * DY IX-12 All Hands on Dex (1989) 60th (10.6) 9,582,400 households * TC II-12 Reaching Out (1986) 52th (10.9) 9,526,600 households * TC II-22 Devil's Advocate (1987) 53th (10.8) 9,439,200 households * DY IX-09 Ginger Snaps (1989) 57th (10.4) 9,401,600 households * TC II-05 Something Old, Something New (1986) 55th (10.7) 9,351,800 households Top Two Hundred and Thirty * DY IX-17 Sins of The Father (1989) 53th (10.3) 9,311,200 households * DY IX-06 Every Picture Tells a Story (1988) 53th (10.3) 9,311,200 households * DY IX-13 Virginia Reels (1989) 56th (10.3) 9,311,200 households * TC II-03 Jason’s Choice (1986) 65th (10.5) 9,177,000 households * DY IX-14 House of the Falling Son (1989) 61th (10) 9,040,000 households * TC II-02 No Exit (1986) 56th (10.2) 8,914,800 households * DY IX-04 Body Trouble (1988) 52th (9.7) 8,768,800 households * TC II-07 Bloodlines (1986) 59th (10) 8,740,000 households * TC II-08 Deceptions (1986) 62th (10) 8,740,000 households * TC II-06 The Gala (1986) 63th (10) 8,740,000 households Top Two Hundred and Forty * TC II-09 And Baby Makes Four (1986) 62th (9.9) 8,652,600 households * DY IX-21 Blasts From the Past (1989) 59th (9.4) 8,497,600 households * DY IX-15 The Son Also Rises (1989) 62th (9.4) 8,497,600 households * DY IX-20 Here Comes the Son (1989) 57th (9.1) 8,226,400 households * TC II-04 The Matchmaker (1986) 61th (9.2) 8,040,800 households [less-watched episode of the 2nd season of The Colbys and of the whole spin-off] * DY IX-11 Tankers, Cadavers to Chance (1989) 70th (7.0) 6,328,000 households [less-watched episode of season 9 and of the whole series] Category:Backstage